best tummy friends
by Marnopoly
Summary: a collaborative effort between two friends who honestly could've done something better with their time . . . like write something longer. don't own recognizable characters, except june and lily and sam. brief interrupts by a third friend. ( language towards the down and dirty )


There is this guy who's coming after this blonde  
and he's like  
this man with slick black hair and he's actually Kyoya  
stalking Tamaki as his prey  
the black haired hair shirtless for no reason man watched through the crack of a door  
his best friend now slowly stripping down his damp clothes  
such a sin was it too watch  
but his eyes could not revert

Then Lily joined the black haired man..

the blonde looked up in surprise  
the fuck was his lover doing?  
or rather, not what, but WHO?

Lily stared, "SEX"

kyoya stared frightenly behind  
his heart was racing, scared, and he stumbled into the room  
but his flawless chest kept him from falling face first  
but instead onto Tamaki

easily catching the young beauty he hummed and eyed him  
something about a lost little lamb passed his lips  
was he speaking of kyoya?  
or of the girl who spoke of sex?  
both seemed rather lost.

Kyoya dazed at the blonde with passion  
he felt passion rising in his pants

Lily is sitting in the corner of the room, munching on popcorn, grinning.

and shuttered in red of embarrassed  
but couldn't look back  
he pulled his abs closer to tamaki's  
and somehow he got them don't ask me  
med students don't have abs

the erotic crunching of popcorn was a beautiful bbackground noise  
tamaki recognized this and his eyes blazed with passion  
he tilted kyoya's chin up so he met his eyes  
whispered words fell hotly on the ears of the young man with glasses

kyoya's chest rose  
sensations running down his pants  
and he grew red and speechless  
throat dry  
and let his abs kiss his chest

meanwhile sensations ran up tamaki's pants

and pull himself close

he had no shame in his action, and figured merit would keep the otehr man going

he felt himself tremble  
the need to kiss him growing  
but he knew he couldn't go back  
as if he couldn't go already  
with his erection rubbing

the young heir grinned cheekily  
he seemed to read his mind  
leaning forward  
exhaling slowly

his breathing made him even more red  
and he couldn't take it  
and he pressed his lips against tamaki  
and he knew  
this was  
a burning  
hot  
sensation  
he couldn't ignore  
and he dug deeper  
and ran into teeth and screwed up so he pulled out  
already apparently?

the other man's unease was fuel for the blonde's fire  
passion burned in his eyes  
his chest  
his pants  
he couldn't help the smirk or hooking an arm around him  
keeping him close

he felt wrapped into the man's embrace  
and hotter he got  
and he could feel himself  
as he rubbed his erect member around the pants of the man  
the cage that separated the hot passion  
of an never ending night

knowing full well the effect he held on the med student  
tamaki murmured a promise of many nights to come  
fully intending an innuendo

he was then caught  
stuttering shyly  
he asked  
"what about haruhi though"  
"she would not approve of our  
so much forbidden passionate love"

not a single thought had crossed tamaki's mind of her  
"she is but a marysue"  
"she will live"  
and music began to play

kyoya nodded

"YOU TOUCH MY TRALALA"  
tamaki sang

haruhi was pure marysue for the win  
he sang along  
making sweet loud harmonies that blended into the magical night

the rich boy could stand it no longer  
he cut kyoya off with a nip at his nose  
shoving him farther into the bed  
it was a plush bed  
full of feather down  
and smelled  
of lavender  
and haruhi

kyoya was more aroused  
of this lavender smell  
it reminded him  
of him  
but he pulled himself close to tamaki  
and kissed him  
full of passion  
as he started to tickle tamaki

tamaki could feel the tickles in his tummy  
and smiled

kyoya was happy that he was happy  
nd fulfilled his erected sensation to the max

tamaki wondered if kyoya could even smile

his member pulsing so hard

or if it would split his face

he was embarrassed

maybe split tamaki's pants

that his pants were soaked

it wasn't easy to handle  
his uke lover  
with glasses and a tingling touch  
after all

kyoya wasn't gonna put up being some uke shit

tamaki would be seme  
being on top

and tossed tamaki onto the bottom  
showing his place in bed

kyoya had no idea what he'd started

and ripped tamaki's blouse  
and said  
"sorry"

because tamaki fully intended to sink kyoya  
like the titanic  
he was going to rob kyoya  
of a treasure  
a treasure so grand

kyoya knew  
he was gonna get tamaki first  
getting a piece of meat  
from him  
as he bit into his neck  
and said  
"sorry"  
every other second of hot fiery sweaty coming fa -

tamaki didn't know why kyoya apologized  
because he was moaning maybe  
but he was enjoying it  
and kyoya was not larger than tamaki  
because tamaki was king  
kings are the best  
everyone knows that

kyoya knew he was bigger than the king

even the twins

because he was the fucking overlord

and everyond knew that  
the twins had been shown proof  
but then again  
they'd never tried to get kyoya in bed  
only tamaki  
"does haruhi know you wear a strapon"  
tamaki was confused

"haruhi knows nothing of me baby"  
but he unbuckled his pants  
"but if you don't believe me"

tamaki might as well have been an alien  
a party in his pants like no other

kyoya hair flipped  
because what wasn't as hot as a hair flip from topless kyoya

a gasp of sugoi passed tamaki's lips  
and he squirmed under kyoya

and kyoya pinned him down

wondering why they weren't naked yet

with his big bulky manly hands  
and that was a great question  
probably because this was his first time.

this certainly wasn't tamaki's first time

he blushed in shades of red as he looked down at his best friend

but he'd be gentle

now his lover

secret lover

or so he'd say  
tamaki was a superheo

kyoya cleared his throat

fighting evil by moonlight

and whipped out his nine inches  
casually

looking out the window from his spot on the bed  
he whispered  
"tuxedo mask will be looking for me"

"forget him"  
he said  
"think of me"

"but you are my best friend"  
"he is my porn star"  
"how am i to choose"

"does...  
does that matter?  
you know who to choose  
i'm obviously bigger than him"  
he said  
slapping around his sausage  
polish sausage may we say

tamaki couldn't look down  
face turning red  
"my pants are still on  
baka-senpai"

kyoya smirked  
"not for long" seductively saying

when tamaki had been fourteen  
he'd met kyoya  
that was when everything changed  
he realized  
he was gay

the fire nation attacked

but couldn't tell anyone

or that too

because the fire nation  
was angry

but it was around the same time

and jealous  
azula wanted in tamaki's pants  
even at tgat age

kyoya knew this love was dangerous

but tamaki

even now

only wanted kyoya

he set his hands around tamaki's pant lines  
and tore his pants off  
to discover tamaki has been commando this whole time

tamaki was always prepared  
looking to jump a hot young man at an opportune moment  
so he wore no briches  
in hopes of getting laid

kyoya suddenly felt bad if sam read this

because haruhi had turned him down

but he knew that sam was just a fling

too many time

and he didn't matter anymore  
i twas just tamaki and him

tamaki would invite sam if it made him feel better

kyoya insisted

because tamaki had no problem with sharing  
but not for their first time

he knew it would just create a drift between  
him  
kyoya grabbed hold of tamaki's member  
and took pilot

tamaki looked at kyoya wideeyed  
"treat me like that game"  
"that one where you bop it  
pull it  
twist it"

kyoya frowned  
he was actually bad at that game  
however  
he nodded

but tamaki trusted kyoya

and acted like he knew what he was talking about

little did tamaki know  
only umehito knew these things

kyoya tried

and kyoya was yet unaware

running his hand down his member  
his palms in red and pink like his face and his abs dripping in sweat

tamaki paused to question kyoya's abs  
but realized they could not respond  
and proceeded moaning  
like a zombie  
in need of flesh  
specifically  
kyoya's flesh

kyoya's fresh meat  
and as his ran his hand down his member  
he nudged himself further down the bed  
and ran his feet into the bed post  
he yelped  
a yelp so loud  
it was very  
unsexy  
and very impassionate

tamaki cared little  
because everything in that moment  
was so sexy  
so sparkling  
shining  
yaoi

however  
kyoya caught himself  
he had to make his night  
funky  
and he propped his feet over the border of steamy hot passion  
and continued to inch down to the bed until he was face to face with tamaki's long play thing

snapping his fingers  
tamaki turned on  
instructional music  
in june's voice  
"do it"  
tamaki ordered

kyoya was put off  
it was  
june's voice  
and it threw back  
dark violent memories of the fire nation he wanted to forget

but tamaki found her voice

but he had to forget them

to be very funky

he just

and in the corner

strongly disagreed  
in bed

lily clapped

with tamaki  
kyoya felt imtimidated  
being watched by women  
but it was okay  
he just had to do...  
he had to slip and slide into tamaki  
smooth and softly in  
and he was determined

tamaki let his muscles relax  
melting like ice cream  
on a hot summer day  
kyoya was  
a true friend

he groped tamaki's creamy thighs  
licking them and kissing up to his member

tamaki had put on kyoya's fave lotion

teasing him  
like a pussy cat

it was actuallu

but there were no pussies this time

icecrema  
and it made him  
even sweeter

"baby..."  
he seductively said  
in his steamy hot voice  
between tamaki's legs

"are you talking to my dick"  
tamaki was confused  
but turned on  
all teh same

"baby  
i was talking  
to your dick"  
and he kissed it  
and made love to it  
discovering his real lover was only  
tamaki's dick  
and only if they could run away

the blonde was onfused  
but that would be bloody and a mess  
his dick had been cheating on him  
somehow  
without him knowing  
without detaccing  
tamaki could not be saved  
from himself  
and he wondered

kyoya gave a glance at him

if haruhi would like him better  
without a dick

through his glasses

because he would give it to kyooya  
with his cracked glasses

licking tamaki's thick member

and spicy gaze  
lost in pleasure  
tamaki wondered  
how anything could be better  
than haruhi's bento  
never again  
would he stick to  
the status quo

kyouya rolled his lips and mouth all over his member  
but was disgusted by the slober  
and pulled away  
hoping to meet tamaki's approval  
with such a lost look  
so  
not-like-kyoya

his lover looekd like a lost child  
and it was a turn off  
making him think of  
his failed conquest with hani

kyoya frowned  
"did... did i fail you master?"  
he stopped in a full blush  
pulling his buttcheeks closer in embarrassment

squirming  
underneat hthat gaze and grip  
tamaki let out a cry  
like the beginning of lion king  
and then snapped his mouth shut

this aroused kyoya more

and looked away in embarrassment

and felt the approval of his master  
"its okay"  
"that was very... sexy tamaki"

"really?"  
his heart went  
doki doki

"yes"

at the idea of it

"it was so hot..."  
he was speechless  
as he started to twekk closer to him  
again

despite being speechless  
he seemed very talkative

he booty bounced towards tamaki  
letting his hard member rub up against his legs

kyoya in this moment  
reminded him of a Chihuahua

and at least he was one hot Chihuahua  
his quick gasping making in for yips

and tamaki would be kyoya's bitch  
his female dog  
so he wished

already begging for more

tamaki put his hands out to grab kyoya's hair  
pulling him closer  
lower lip quivering

kyoya was pulled closer  
and couldn't resist is quivering lip  
and snapped onto his lips  
like a magnet  
except more intense  
and wrapped around his lips sweldering lips with passion and red and pink  
but mainly passion

it was not just passion  
but manly passion

as he grabbed onto tamaki's sides

due to the presence of the color pink

pink mainly passion  
that only the two could make alone  
this night  
this forbidden time  
as he rubbed his cock-a-doo between his thigh gaps

if it was truly a forbidden time  
then tamaki was wondering  
if time was a fruit  
because that was what he knew  
of forbidden fruits  
not times  
but then again  
he was rich  
and nothing was forbidden

with money

in the world of the rich

and kyoya knew  
that even if something was wrong about this  
he could just  
get out of it  
with money  
and then suddenly  
he remembered  
tamaki was rich too  
and that aroused his member more  
so much he started to pet himself over the idea of money-indulged sex and passionate  
or having sex in money...  
mmmm...  
money

with knowledge of this being a major turnon for kyoya  
tamaki pulled his wallet from under the pillow  
and took out a large yen bill

kyoya was suddenly excited

waving under his nose\

and starting jumping in excitement  
and sniffed the money that was given to him  
and started to reach out for it with his teeth

but tamaki still had a hold on it

as his hand continued to run down his penis

and placed it between his own lips  
taunting the other  
beckoning him forth

so excited  
he pulled himself close to him  
and took the yen from his lips  
and tore it up  
fighting to rip it apart  
only to kiss tamaki with pure plain lips

throwing his head back in laughter  
tamaki choked on suddenly falling rose petals  
hands flying to his own throat  
one shooting up his nose

kyoya jumped  
well shit  
where did that come from  
and he freaked out  
because he was not a necrophiliac  
but a med student  
and had to use his medicine powers in such a sensational time

pleading violet eyes gazed up at kyoya  
asking  
begging  
for aid  
his member ached  
but his throat

kyoya didn't know what else to do

was closed

other than roll him up  
making him sit up  
and pounding his back  
with his hands not his still erected penis  
though the temptation was coming over to him

doubling over tamaki coughed and gagged  
this was not a romantic gagging  
but a painful one  
not bdsm  
but death  
necrophilia on the horizon  
much like the sun

nd then kyoya realized  
this wasn't a smut in the first place  
it was a horror story  
and he started beating the hell out of tamaki's back,

but tamaki did not bruise

throwing an arm and flexible leg under him for support as he tried to make him cough up

only turn paler  
and his skin turned cold

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

hard as marble

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME"  
yelled kyoya

his hair bronzing

as he watched his lover  
die quick in his arms and legs

it was not a typical death  
no  
it was  
an evolution  
into none other  
than EDWARD  
MOTHERFUCKING  
CULLEN

kyoya gasped  
and pulled away  
"you are not my lover  
WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TAMAKI"

in a breathy moan  
he said  
"i was never tamaki"

the glasses man shook in terror  
"you...  
you fiend!"  
kyoya soon started to choke edward  
with his own money  
angered that tamaki was gone  
that he was gone

for a brief moment

and the fiery passion turned into rage  
and anger

gold eyes turned violet

and hatred

tears springing from the ducts  
soon replaced by violent red  
and then  
the curtains fell

THE END


End file.
